Blue Eyes
by The Almighty Ro
Summary: Drabbles of the Saiyuki cast with a mysterious blue-eyed girl. Let's see if you can guess who's who, shall we? May contain a lemon or two. NEW CHAPTER: It was cute really, how she did everything in her power to stay away from him.
1. Red

I will most likely only write four chapters for the main heroes, so sorry, unless I get fed up with my other fics and decide to add on a few more little drabbles. In which case, eh.

Shio: She always says that.

Ro: glares I don't own Saiyuki, wish I did but I don't, so don't sue me.

Shio: Kei-chan's related to Minekura-san, isn't she?

Ro: I believe so, but on with the thing.

Enjoy, su!

**Red**

It was funny, really. She honestly didn't think he didn't pick up on it; the way she stuttered when they talked, how her blue eyes darted every which way except his, how her face turned bright red when he would flirt playfully with her. Of course, he would never carry through with his ventures. He couldn't! She was just too sweet the way she was and he didn't want to ruin it. Thus the reason he was avoiding her recently.

"So here you are!" he heard her declare behind him.

Snapping his head around, his red eyes met her own amused, blue ones. Noticing the slight pink tinge on her cheeks, he smiled seductively at her, making turned into a full fledged red as it covered her face. It was things like that made him chuckle.

"You've been looking for me?" he asked curiously, looking back out his bedroom window at the sunset.

She ignored his question, deciding to sit quietly beside him on his bed. "I've noticed something recently," she began, still looking out the window. "When the sun sets, it's almost the exact same color as your hair and eyes."

He gave her an odd look, his heart secretly swelling at her words. "Funny, I've always linked to the color of blood."

"I don't see why," she said briefly as she stood and made for the door.

He shrugged and looked back out the window. "Oh, dinner will be ready soon," he heard her say.

He turned to reply, only he was met with the unexpected. What he came in contact with were her soft, warm lips on his cheek. He gave her a completely bewildered and baffled look.

She giggled cutely and said…

"_You're really cute when you blush like that."_

**Fin**

Read and Review!


	2. Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't Saiyuki, but that doesn't mean I can't dream!

Enjoy, su!

**Comfort**

He could her crying not too far away. To him, it was the most gut-wrenching sound he'd ever heard. It made him want to cry too…

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively as he entered the room she was in. She paused momentarily to shake her head, admitting something was actually wrong.

His green eyes softened at her. Quietly, he slid down the wall she was huddled against and carefully laid his arm around her shoulders in a loose hug. She accepted the comfort he was offering and buried her face in his chest. He tightened his hold on her subconsciously as he whispered soothing words to her, feeling utterly useless.

"Why does he hate me?" she asked out of nowhere, surprising him.

He frowned as her usually strong, powerful voice was right now quiet and meek. He was silent a moment, choosing his words as carefully as possible. "I don't know, he is just like that."

She only cried harder at this, tears soaking his shirt. At a loss as to what to do, he only tightened his hold on her even more. Feeling his firm grip on her small frame, she looked up, her blue eyes full of tears.

He acted on impulse, unable to stop himself. Gently, he kissed away the tears running down her cheeks before doing something even more shocking. He kissed her lips softly, almost as if he wasn't at all, offering as much comfort he could. She sighed into the kiss, allowing him to deepen it as she allowed him access to her depths. She could feel the love he was portraying to her.

They pulled apart reluctantly, taking deep hard breathes. She lay in his arms quietly, enjoying the warmth he provided. She could feel herself drifting off to sleep as she lay there, her breathlessness slowly residing after a while.

Whispering quietly, she said…

"_Thank you."_

**Fin**

Read and Review so I won't completely lose!


	3. Wings

Disclaimer: I really don't own this.

Enjoy, su!

**Wings**

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, clutching her body to his tightly.

"Shh, it's alright, you didn't do anything wrong," she told him gently, circling her arms around his shivering form.

"But I killed them!" he yelled, sobbing into her scratched chest.

She stroked his wet hair soothingly. "No, no you didn't. It was the other one who did this," she said in a soft tone to quiet his sobs.

"But the other one is me!" he cried, holding her tighter like a lifeline. His hands clutched around her arms, claws digging into her pale skin.

She winced as the blood flowed steadily from the small, but deep cuts. "Shh, no he isn't," she soothed gently, trying to quiet him.

"But I nearly killed you!" he whispered hoarsely, clutching to a feather that had floated to the ground. It was a silvery-white color, too glossy to belong to a bird, even of demonic origins.

"But you didn't," she assured him, hugging him closer to show him she was alright and still alive.

He buried his face in her chest, trying to catch her faint scent through the pounding rain. Tears fell down his pale cheeks, mixing with the falling ones of the heavens. "You shouldn't be here with me, after what I've done. You should go, I don't deserve your kindness," he said weakly, his voice getting weaker with every word. He didn't deserve her after what he'd done.

She gazed sadly down at him, unable to convince him she was all right, that she wasn't hurt as badly as he thought. Her blue dress was ripped, her arms bearing claw marks from when he'd grabbed her to take her. The others had protected her, and in return had lost their lives. She could see how he blamed himself, not being able to control it when it had broken, but he couldn't try to push away the last person left alive that was close to him. She wouldn't let him.

He felt an odd warmth spread over him, like he was being filled with a warm liquid. He could really use something to warm him, but he'd rather freeze to death in the rain. It was better for those around him. Those who were left, anyways.

He looked up at her angelic face, amber eyes wide. She was smiling gently down at him, as if to show she didn't blame him for what had happened. That the scratches on her arms and chest weren't by his hands; that she wouldn't go away. She leaned her head down, taking his lips with hers in a soft, sweet kiss. His eyes eventually closed, him becoming drunk with her sweet taste; he could feel her comforting aura surrounding him as he deepened the kiss, pulling him into a soft darkness. One that he would be safe in.

"I love you," he whispered, his head lolling back onto her chest as he fell victim to unconsciousness.

Her blue eyes held sadness as she held him tightly, brushing his wet bangs from his face. Slowly, she brought her large, silvery-white wings around them to protect them from the relentless rain. Softly, she whispered…

"_Don't worry; I'll be your wings."_

**Fin**

tears So very sad. goes back to normal Anyways, there's been some confusion with these chappies and the girl in them. As you can see from this one, they are all separate little one-shots. I got a review stressing this confusion and I'd like to thank HollyWriter for pointing it out to me. Kudos, Holly, kudos. Anyways, let's hope the next reviews I get come sooner.

Sanzo: If you get any, that is.

Shio: whacks him in head with frying pan Don't be mean.

Ro: Read and Review!


	4. Jealous Much?

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you? get m00fins thrown at her ME NO OWN!

Enjoy, su!

**Jealous Much?**

"What are you doing?" he asked when he'd found her at last sitting on the hill outside.

Turning slightly, she gave him a warm smile, her blue eyes holding amusement. "Just watching the sunset," she replied, turning back to watch the oranges and pinks in the darkening sky.

He sat next to with an annoyed look on his face, slightly put out. "So you'd rather spend your time watching a giant, orange ball than spend it with me?"

She giggled slightly, making him turn pink. "Well, considering the big, orange ball doesn't yell at me when it jealous…"

His violet eyes burned at her teasing tone. He went to yell at her again only to find her smiling brightly at him. He looked away, his anger diminished and the words dying on his lips. A slight breeze picked suddenly, blowing her hair gently and he flushed slightly at the sight.

She stood suddenly, brushing grass off her sky blue dress. "I'm heading in," she announced and turned to leave. This action was interrupted when she was unexpectedly pulled back against his warm chest, his arms snaking around her small waist.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled seductively into her ear, causing a shiver to run through her spine. He nuzzled her neck, growling huskily as he took in her sweet scent as he went. He kissed her neck softly before he gently bit the juncture between her shoulder and neck, eliciting a pleasured gasp of surprise from his captive lover. His hand snaked up her stomach, massaging her belly gently as she moaned for more, wanting to feel his hands on her body.

He gently turned her head toward his and took her sweet lips in his own as he began to lick them, silently begging for entrance. She complied, allowing him to explore her depths with his hot tongue and his hands to roam her body. She gasped again when she felt his hands squeeze her chest and moaned in ecstasy, leaning into his fiery touch. Her face flushed an even deeper red when she felt one of his wayward limbs snake down from her breasts to the spot between her legs and began to massage it after pulling her skirt up.

"I dare you to call me jealous again," he growled into her ear before biting her ear lobe. She moaned from both activities being applied to her, earning a pleased grunt from the violet-eyed male still holding her from behind.

Her blue eyes were clouded over as he continued to assault her mound with his fingers, moving the crotch of her underwear to gently slip a finger into her. She gasped in surprise, but it was swallowed up by his mouth as he went back to kiss her fervently. Her arms moved mechanically behind her as she pulled his head closer to deepen their passion filled kiss, gasping again as he added another finger to the first, followed by a third, pumping them into her faster as he brought her to the ground. He turned her around on the soft grass so she was facing him, watching with animalistic lust as she panted heavily from their activities.

She was glorious; her skin flushed a deep crimson, her stunning eyes hazed with passion. He wanted her now, more than ever now. He hastily undid the buttons on the front of her dress and began to knead them roughly, causing her to moan. Her hand suddenly found its way to his hard erection and she began teasing of her own, taking immense pleasure when he groaned in ecstasy. His mouth found hers again and he kissed a trail down her neck to her chest, moving the fabric of her bra to take one of them in his mouth.

He teased one of her nipples with his tongue, biting down on it gently every so often just to hear her moan and gasp. Her hand would clench his member through his robes every so often, an effect of his teasing, and he would massage her breast even more to get more of this attention. She was nearly there, almost ready. He began to unbutton the rest of her dress, watching with hungry eyes as she shivered when the cool breeze hit her exposed skin.

He began his assault on her heated body again, removing the top of his robes so he could move easier as he slid down to her opening. He removed her underwear and began to lap at the arousal that was coming from her mound, savoring her sweet taste. She moaned again, louder than before as she bucked her hips to meet his teasing mouth. He swirled his tongue inside her again before trailing kisses back up to her neglected lips, bruising them with his lust filled kisses. He ground his hips into hers, itching to be inside her, to feel her surround him, to hear her scream his name. Now she was starting to say it breathlessly, but that wasn't enough. He was going to make her scream it.

Before he could get the rest of his robes off to finish the act, however, she managed to regain her senses and pushed him off her before anyone would see. Her lover growled at the halted activities and attempted to push her back to the ground, but she would have none of it. After redressing herself and smoothing her long hair, she stood, her face still a deep crimson from their near-love making.

"I'm going in to make dinner for the others," she explained, not looking at him fully.

He growled, feeling annoyed she'd leave him to make food for some other men. It was almost after sunset now; they had been busy doing their 'thing' for a while. He looked at her sharply when he heard her giggling.

"Jealous much?" she asked playfully, folding her hands behind her back. She shot him a mischievous smile, one that had him blushing, and winked cutely. Turning so that she was speaking over her shoulder, she said…

"_I'll be waiting."_

**Fin**

Whoa, didn't really expect that one to come out that way. Really.

Shio: reads and gets bloody nose Ro-chan, I can't believe you wrote that! whacks her on the head

Ro: TOT I didn't intend it to come out that way, really! The original wasn't even like that, let alone graphic!

Shio: cries Our Ro-chan is a hentai!

Ro: Blame Alan if your gonna be like that.--#

Gogyo: Nice one Ro-kun, didn't know you had it in you! pats her on back

Sanzo: whacks him on head; has bloody nose Just read and review.


	5. Eat

Hello my loyal readers, and good day! Can't believe how absolutely **long** it has been since I've updated **anything!** But seriously, I'm totally sorry for my lack of activity on this site, and I have very few excuses for it. I say few because, well…I joined the Army last year. Yeah, that's right, I joined our nation's great military to fight in The War Against Terror! Problem is…I got hurt before I could go, and was Medically Discharged. Only upside to my tale of woe? I get to write for you all again! celebrates

Sanzo: I think I preferred it when you were gone.

Ro: -hits with paper fan- Hush, you! This is the first story I've updated since I've been home!

Gogyo: -snickers- Don't worry Ro-kun, _I_ missed you at least…

Ro: --;# I am NOT writing anymore lemons.

Gogyo: Damn!

Hakkai: Ro-chan doesn't own Saiyuki, so please don't sue her.

Goku: Reviews would be nice, though!

Enjoy, su!

**Eat**

She wasn't eating; hadn't really been, for a while now. At least, when it was him who was bringing her food… Other then the fact that he'd been the one who'd kidnapped her, what was so terrible about him? She seemed perfectly fine when the other three were with her, but toss him into the mix, or just let it be the two of them, and she would retreat into herself. It really irked him when he thought of how unfairly she treated him compared to his sister and comrades.

He was going to end that tonight.

"It's time to eat," he announced as he entered her room without permission to set a tray of food down on the table in the middle.

She looked at him with dull blue eyes from her seat on her bed, the way she always did when he came around, before burying her nose back in her book. "I'm not hungry," she murmured softly.

A growl rumbled low in his throat before he grabbed a plate and fork and went to join her on her bed. He ignored how her eyes flickered up to meet his hard stare, and attempted to force feed her by grabbing her face and turning it towards him. "Yes you are," he growled.

She made a noise of protest as she resisted, pulling with all her strength to get away despite it's futility. His violet eyes flashed as he began to get fed up with her attitude, and he flung the plate and fork away before pinning her to the mattress under him. He further prevented her escape by placing a hand on either side of her face.

His amethyst eyes remained unreadable as she gazed up at him impassively.

"Other then the obvious," he breathed quietly, "what is it about me that you don't like?"

The girl remained silent as she continued to stare up at him.

He wasn't very happy with her silence. "You treat my sister and my comrades as if they're your friends, even though they helped in your capture, so what about me compels you to treat me like the enemy?" he asked again, his voice now begging for an answer.

She surprised him by lifting a small hand up to trace his cheekbone lightly before it moved on to trace every inch of his face gently, as if to see something. He let her, and closed his eyes so her fingers could brush over his eyelids; it was an interesting feeling she left when she touched him like she was. Kind of soft and fluttery…he liked it.

Purple eyes snapped open when he felt a soft pressure against his lips. Looking down his nose, he was met with her own closed blue eyes and pale face as she kissed him shyly. Seeing her like that, he fell into the kiss even more.

After a few moments, she broke away from the chaste kiss and pushed him off her. Confused, he watched as she pulled out a chair and sat at the table where he had left the rest of her food. Aside from the discarded main dish, it was just some soup and bread. What in hells was she doing?

Tentatively, she picked up a spoon and began eating, her blue eyes sparkling as she smiled at him dumbfounded face.

Taking a bite of her bread this time, she grinned as she swallowed and said…

"_This is really good."_

**Fin**

Obviously if I'm posting this, I got bored and decided to continue this. Ahem, anyways, Chapter Five here represents my jump into the Villain's Arc, even though these are all separate ficlets. Which means, dear readers, that the last four were the Hero's Arc. There were four of them, obviously, and there will be three of these. There will be another arc, if I ever get around to it, which will be call the Past Arc, but again, don't hold your breath.

Goku: She's lying; she's had these all written out since her junior year of high school. Only three of them haven't been finished yet, and one of them hasn't even been started.

Ro: -locks in a closet- Hush, you demons of lies and secret killers! I do not lie!

Gogyo: She's lying, of course.

Ro: Agh! You stupid, pervy kappa! -hits with a frying pan-

Hakkai: l-aughs absentmindedly-

Sanzo: -glares- Just Read and Review, damnit.


	6. Smile and Laugh

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki.

Enjoy, su!

**Smile and Laugh**

It had been several weeks since they'd captured her, two at least since she'd started speaking again. Despite the fact that they didn't mistreat her, or confine her to a cell, and that they acted as if she belonged with them, it had been a while before she'd even smiled at them. If it weren't for the healer and his lord's sister, she wouldn't even have laughed with them.

He liked her laugh; it had such a nice, light sound to it. And her smile was just as beautiful as her eyes! It reminded him of the rare moments of happiness his mother had had around him…

"You shouldn't be out here alone at night," he told her when he found her stargazing by a window on his nightly patrol. It surprised him that she wasn't afraid to wander, despite being behind enemy lines. "The other guards might mistake you for an intruder."

Her blue eyes flickered towards before back out the window, her only sign of acknowledgement of his presence. "I don't need your worry," she hissed harshly.

He sighed, wondering why he'd been hoping for a different reaction; honestly, what did he expect? She always acted this way, never laughing, never smiling…Oh gods, how he wished he could make her smile. "Even so, it wouldn't be good if our bait got herself hurt," he shot back, his voice indifferent.

She surprised him by letting out a bitter laugh. His brown eyes narrowed in immediate dislike at the way it sounded; it didn't suit her at all. "Is that all I am to you people? Bait? Bait so you can lure them in and kill them and take the last one?" She let out another bitter laugh, as if the thought amused her, as she fixed him with empty eyes. "It truly is a shame, then, that I made them swear to never come after me if the enemy ever got me."

His brown eyes filled with shock as he stared at her in disbelief. "Why would you do that?" he asked finally.

"Because they have a mission, and they shouldn't risk failure on my behalf. I wasn't chosen to go with them from the start, so it doesn't matter," was all she said before adding as an after thought, "And besides, You-Know-Who would ask about your mother."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence between, where they just stared at each other. It could have been cut with a knife, it was so thick. "You remind me of her, you know," he said after a while.

She blinked at him in surprise. "Your mother?

He nodded. "Yeah, when she laughed and smiled. At the time, it was a rare thing," he told her sadly. "And it was only when I—"

His sentence was cut off when a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against the corner of his mouth. He looked at her dazedly before his senses slowly returned and he pulled her to him for another, deeper, kiss (chaste though it was). Coming from her, it was refreshingly shy and innocent; the kind, had he not done what he had, he'd always wished for when he was young. Had he had a normal romantic life.

All too soon, she pulled away, her blushing face smiling up at his.

A smile grew on his as well and, giggling, she said…

"_I like it when you smile."_

**Fin**

Read and Review!


	7. Cute

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki! Wish I did, but I don't. I want the priesty…

Enjoy, su!

**Cute**

It was cute really, how she did everything in her power to stay away from him and kept close to that woman's offspring and his friends. It had been that way since they had kidnapped her and brought her to the castle, and he had come to inspect her. Her pretty blue eyes had widened in fear when his black ones had roamed appreciatively roamed over her body, and she'd tried to escape his leering gaze by hiding behind the bunny prince.

And yet, here she was, alone and lost in what was supposed his part of the castle. She was just too adorably naïve…

"Well now, what do we have here?" he whispered in her ear huskily, grinning madly when she squeaked and edged away from him. It grew wider when he saw her eyes grow comically large.

"I-I—" she started to stutter, but was unable to finish as she unsuccessfully tried to push herself through a wall.

"Hn," he chuckled, amused by her lack of eloquence. His black eyes gleamed at her, and she whimpered when he came closer. "You certainly are an interesting one, aren't you? When it comes to blood thirsty demons out to destroy or devour you, you have no problem standing up to them to save others, but when it comes to a human…"

Here he ran a down her cheek to her neck, and then let it travel further until it rested on the side of her breast. She whimpered again, trying to melt into the wall again. It amused him how she didn't try to slap his hand away, but he knew she knew he could easily overpower her.

All she could do was wait and hope that the brat prince or one of his friends would show up and save her.

He'd better make it fast, then, he thought as he caught her chin roughly in his other hand, while the one from before moved to cup her breast completely. It squeezed it ruthlessly, and she gave a small cry as he went in for the kill.

"Are you no different?" she whispered, stilling him just inches from her face. She was glaring at him weakly, but determinedly, and he was struck by how fiery her blue eyes were like this. "You want to destroy and devour me too, after all, so you can't honestly be any different from the demons I've encountered."

He stared at her, just a bit dumbfounded, before he grinned wildly down at her. Her way of thinking was cute, too. "I suppose, in a sense, I want to destroy you," he said in mock contemplation. Her glare, he noticed, grew stronger. "But honestly, I want to devour you much more. All of you, until I 'destroy' you, as you say."

This time she attempted to rip his hand away from her face, but he held firm. "What do you want from me?" she growled at him.

His grin widened as he pulled back just a bit so that the glare of his glasses hid his dark eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" he crooned, giving her breast a hard squeeze so that she whimpered again. "I want to make you cry."

This time, he didn't wait for her to protest, and he took her soft lips in a hard, bruising kiss. He squeezed her breast harder then before, and she opened her mouth in pain against his, giving him the opportunity to explore her depths forcefully. He twisted his hand, earning him another whimper so that she wouldn't bite down on him. When he was sure she wasn't going to fight back, he let her chin go and let his now free hand roam with it's brother under the cotton of her shirt to grasp at her breasts. She stiffened against him, breaking the forced kiss for air and to struggle.

How cute; she thought she could fight him. None too gently, he slammed her against the wall before reclaiming her lips in his as he continued to squeeze and massage the soft lumps of flesh. Despite how much she didn't want this, he knew that his constant menstruations were having an effect on her body, and he let one of his hands slip down her pant line to touch her where no one else had.

He let her pull away this time, reveling in her gasps as he continued to touch in two different places. Soon, he couldn't take the noises she making, and grabbed one of her limp hands and pressed it to his groin and made her rub it through his pants. Her eyes widened, and her face flushed redder then it was when he moaned. It was growing even more under her shaking touch.

Soon, even that wasn't enough, and he began to grind harshly against her, if only to relieve of the tightness while he kept her hand on him. His pants were undone, and he'd wrapped her fingers around him to help ease the pain, while he kept massaging her own spot. During all this, he was licking and biting at her neck, breaking the skin and leaving marks. Sure, the world would know what he'd done, but who cared? He certainly didn't, and he didn't think the woman would either.

The only ones who would would be the bunny prince and his friends, and the girl's as well. He'd lived a long life, anyway.

Finally, they were finished, and he pulled away after one last violent kiss, letting her slide to the ground in a heap. She was sobbing loudly, and he could here the foot steps of the healer and the kappa approaching. Hn, time to go.

"Be happy, I could have done much worse," he assured her once his clothes were in order. He chanced one last glance at her, taking in her shaking form as she cried, her damp hair and skin, and her dirtied hand, the one he'd made her touch him with. Even like this, she was adorable. "Maybe you shouldn't be so cute in the future. If you don't want this to happen, again that is."

She looked up at him suddenly, her blue eyes swirling with hate and bloodlust as they met his black ones, and he nearly flinched back. He had left just as the two annoyances showed up, and just as she was saying…

"_I'm going to kill you."_

**Fin**

Okay, so I lied when I said no more lemons, but the character this one was for just SCREAMED for it to be done, and I couldn't help it. In all honesty, the original wasn't going to be like this, and if I had been able to find the bloody scrap of paper, it wouldn't have been. I want flames, so toast me to a charred crisp!

Sanzo: The brat is lying, so give her some regular reviews too.

Goku: But she was telling the truth about the original not being so bad; Jealous wasn't going to be a lemon, but Ro-chan just got carried away with it. This one too, I think.

Ro-chan: tears up Aww, you guys, thank you! I didn't know you cared so much!

Sanzo: glares We don't. We just don't want you losing anymore of those scraps of paper, and then pulling a story out of your ass to make up for it.

Hakkai: Ah, but this was close to how Ro-chan wanted it anyways, right?

Ro-chan: cowers behind Hakkai and nods Yes, so except for the pervertedness, it's pretty close.

Gogyo: Damnit, this is not what I expected! Go back and do it over!

Sanzo: whacks with fan Stop complaining!

Goku: Yeah, you got what you wanted!

Ro-chan: Hakkaaai, help me!

Hakkai: Eh heh, Read and Review. Please.


End file.
